1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink mounted on a heat-radiating surface of a heat-producing electronic component such as a CPU or Peltier elements for absorbing and radiating heat into air.
2. Explanations of the Prior Art
Conventional heat sink is manufactured by extrusion molding of aluminum.
Drawbacks are thus involved. Not only the cooling fins cannot be set to be high but also intervals thereof cannot be narrowed. As a result, it is impossible to improve heat radiation effects.
Another drawback is that the electronic component tends to be broken and damaged owing to the difference in thermal expansion coefficients of the heat-radiating surface and the heat sink when the conventional heat sink is adhered on the heat-radiating surface of the electronic component by an adhesive.
Generally, the heat-radiating surface of an electronic component has subtle swells though it appears to be flat at a glance. Accordingly, when the heat sink is mounted on the heat-radiating surface of an electric component, there is a clearance between the heat-radiating surface and the heat sink. As a result, the heat-radiation effects of the heat sink are deteriorated.